ShadowAngel
|image = File:Av-79.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Force-Ninja and Unofficial Therapist |aka = -Shad -S7 -Shadowangel |joindate = March 2011 |firstmafia = Trainer's Manual Mafia (Era 6) |alias = -Shad -S7 -Shadowangel |wikiname = Shadow-7 |merits = Player, Host, MVP, Mod |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): , Shad, S7, ShadowAngel First Mafia Game: Trainer's Manual Mafia (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Revelation Mafia II (Era 6) Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since March 2011 * Prefers playing as: Indy * Favourite part of Mafia: WIFOM * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Serial Killer Mafia *Brandos (7 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for A Mafia of Ice and Fire, lost to Ultimate Marvel Mafia V *#Nominated for Most Active 2013, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Doctor Who Mafia, lost to Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2013, lost to Prince marth85 *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1, lost to Frozen Mafia *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2015, lost to Coolkid & Boquise Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Harry Potter Mafia I *Harry Potter Mafia II *Harry Potter Mafia III On MafiaManiac (MM) *Alpha to Omega Mafia (with darth nox) *Manga Mafia (with darth nox) *A Mafia of Ice and Fire *Dying of the Light Mafia (with Kitsune) *Monk Mafia (with Aaryan *Harry Potter Mafia 4 (with Dee) *Harry Potter Mafia 5 (with Cube) *Dying of the Light Mafia 2 (with darth nox) *Digimon Adventures Mafia (with Akriti) *Trust (with Boquise) *Languages Mafia (with Vommack) *Mafia:The Musical! (with Vommack) *Paper Mario Mafia (with Hachi) *Doctor Who Mafia (with Benjer3 & Phaze) *Traitor (with Boquise) *Hunger Games Mafia *Blind Bloodbath Mafia (with Mew) *Mafia World (with Vommack) *Winter Olympics Mafia (with Brainy) *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 (with Benjer3) *Harry Potter Mafia 6 (with Vommack) *Myth Wars (with Framm) *Superheroes Mafia *Gintama Mafia (with Yuiop) Coming soon: Mafia Record Overall 41-49 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Al Pacino Mafia - Replaced *Host Wars Mafia - game paused, killed N3 *Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - replaced Goodie 25-21 *Era 6.1 MM *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - died N4 *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - died N2 *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 - MVP *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won - died N1 *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - Survived *#Blade Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#The Wire - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - Survived *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Chronomafia II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#UMM V - Lost - Killed N3 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Killed N9 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia - Lost - died N2 *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N2 *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Won - Survived *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Survived *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Killed N1 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N1/Killed N2 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Killed N4 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Survived *#Post Restriction Mafia - Lost - Survived *#A Mafia Carol - Won - Killed N1 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1 - Won - Killed N1 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Won - Killed N6 Baddie 8-12 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Trainer's Manual Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - lynched D1 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.2 BD *#Easter Egg Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia vs Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Pokemon Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Meme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Lost - Killed N4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Sacrifice N2 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Won - Survived *#Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Won - Killed N1 Indy 3-7 *Era 6.1 MM *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Won - Survived *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Angels and Demons - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#The Orville I - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 5-10 *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Won (as Redhead) - Killed N4 *#Star Trek Mafia III - Lost (as Hirogen) - Lynched D5 *Era 7.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Lost - Killed N5 *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived, Left game N3 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Killed N4 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Dungeons & Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Won Phase 9 *#Amber Mafia II - Won - Killed N6 *Era 10.1 MM *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N7 *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Lost - Killed N4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6